My Little Reaper
by Awkward Neko
Summary: Death The Kid, the Reaper's son. Ever since a young age, that seemed to have been his only label. But just how was it growing up for Kid? Rated T for violence, mild language and just in case.
1. The Child Of A Death God

It was a cold January night. The rain had been crashing and banging against the windows for what seemed like the whole night, and the winds blew at almost hurricane force. Inside of Gallow's Manor, it was dark and cold, and the Reaper sat against the wall, almost motionlessly rocking the cradle next to him, shivered. Even in his large, black, cloak-type attire, he could still feel the cold.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked himself, silently, briefly observing the world around him as he spoke. He had given up rocking the cradle now, and his pale hand had gently slipped down back to the floor. And all was silent, for a moment. However the silence stopped when, to the older Shinigami's surprise, he heard sobs coming from the cradle beside him. They seemed to almost echo, throughout the whole room, as if making him more aware of the child's cries. He hadn't even realised he'd woken up.

He sighed, and picked himself up off the wall hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to take care of the child, of course not... But seeing as his wife had just passed away, suddenly, he hadn't the strongest will to do anything.

"There there." He whispered to the child, sheltering him in his arms, gazing once again into the ringed yellow irises, that now caused him slight pain to look into.

"He looks so much like his mother..." Death whispered to himself, watching the child as he rocked him in his arms. And, to his surprise, the cries came to an abrupt halt as he did. The child simply stopped, and stared up into his father's eyes with a slightly less agitated expression.

"He's stopped?" He questioned to himself, confused. Though he probably didn't know as much as he should about babies, he did know that they cried when they wanted something. But what had he wanted? Nurturing? Comforting?

He smiled, continuing to stare into his father's eyes, and outstretched his little hands somewhat longingly. He was only small, yet he already seemed to understand things so well... Even for a reaper, he seemed so much more mature than most babies of his age did. Shinigami-sama reached his hand out to stroke his head, and smiled proudly. He fixed a strand of hair back in place, and stroked his cheeks softly.

"It's going to be hard raising you all on my own..." The reaper sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek as the child held onto his fingers with tiny hands. "Death The Kid. That's what we agreed on calling you... But perhaps I could shorten it to simply Kid."

The baby seemed to like this idea, and laughed. And with the child's laughter, Shinigami-sama couldn't help but smile softly.

"I love you, Kiddo."

 **End of chapter one! (I know it's pretty short, but this was a sort of introduction- chapter lengths will vary). Please review if you liked and I will try to produce the next chapter more quickly :) This is pretty much a cute fanfic about Kid's childhood- I know, so original- I was feeling slightly temped to call this Death The Kid as an** ** _actual_** **kid... XD. Side note: I do know Kid doesn't have a mother, although I sort of liked the idea so I included it in this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you did. Awkward Neko out :3**


	2. Parenthood

"He's a smiley one, isn't he?" The death scythe mentioned quietly, the ghost of a smile around his lips. He looked back up to Lord Death, stood proudly to his left, probably smiling under the mask. His eyes then averted back to the child across the dome-like room, drawing happily on a sheet of paper. And, as he watched his large, golden eyes shining, he couldn't help but smile, upon imagining a little girl like that he'd soon have the joys of being around. Only one month more, and then he'd be a papa just like Shinigami-sama.

"He's not usually this cheerful... Perhaps he's just happy to see me." The death god chirped, beaming.

"Or perhaps he likes the room? He likes his personal space..."

"You should see him more often. A young child like him needs paternal love."

"I do try, Spirit-kun... I simply find myself too busy." He sighed deeply. "I worry sometimes that he gets lonely. And that one day, I'll hardly be able to spend time with him at all. But, being a death god isn't exactly a position you can give up..."

"I can understand." He said with a nod, surprisingly calm.

"With the work piling up every day, it has become harder to find the time..." He continued, staring up at the randomly placed window to his right. Even though it was late evening, the view remained clear and cloudy. "Although it's moments like these I suppose I should try to enjoy."

"I'm happy to help out, if you ever need someone to watch him. It's good practice."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! How long is it?"

"Due date is in nineteen days."

"How exciting! And what will she be called?"

He took a moment to reply, possibly processing the thought through his mind. "We'd like to name her Maka."

"That's a nice name."

He smiled, and went slightly weak at the knees.

"It's not long! And then I can be a papa just like you!"

Shinigami-sama chuckled, although he was also rather surprised to see Spirit so... gentle? No, soft. Soft was a far more accurate description.

"Perhaps they can be friends, one day."

"One day."

Shinigami-sama suddenly was pulled back into reality upon sensing a small tug at his cloak. He then looked down, and noticed, just as he had expected, his little Kid staring up at him almost into his soul. Those eyes, those golden orbs that were somehow able to see through him so well... It was almost strange how piercing his gaze could be, at times.

"Hm? What is it Kiddo?"

He didn't speak, but instead kept his eyes averted downwards. He wasn't shy, nor was he nervous; but he always seemed reluctant to say anything. He hadn't even said his first words yet, and he was nearly fourteen months. And Kid was never a loud child besides that, either. He never cried, he never screamed, he didn't shriek and get overly-excited about everything like most babies; he was just quiet. If he was happy, he simply smiled peacefully to himself, and if he was sad, he would pout or make a sad face to show it. But he didn't talk. Whether he physically couldn't or he chose to restrain from speaking Shinigami-sama didn't know, and so he estimated it was a bit of both.

"He's so cute." Spirit cooed, fingers interlaced together next to his face.

Kid's eyes wondered across to him for a moment, but they soon found their way back to his father, and he proceeded to stare up at him longingly.

"What is it?" He asked again, still cheerfully as ever. "I can't know what you want if you don't tell me, Kiddo."

He reached his arms out, and whimpered quietly, head tilted upwards to stare at his father hopefully. But he looked rather tired, and so it came across as more wanting to be hopeful.

"Do you want a hug?"

He nodded, just, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay then~" the reaper smiled under the mask, and bent down to hold his son somewhat delicately. His large, flexible hands were always good for hugs. Like two great big barriers protecting Kid from the outside world.

After a while, just a few more thirty seconds spent close to his son, he suddenly felt him go limp, and realised that he had dozed off. His head seemed to have buried itself in his shoulder, and his grip had loosened slightly.

"Aww~" he cheerfully whispered, being careful not to wake him. He gently rubbed his head, trying not to mess up the sanzu lines in his hair too much, and smiled as he felt his little hand move upwards again, clutching onto the black material softly. And for that one moment in time, for those few seconds of bliss, time seemed to stop altogether. The world paused itself.


	3. Where's Mommy?

Sunlight filtered through the windows. Rays of yellow danced upon the tiled floor, and a sudden large shadow covered these as Shinigami-sama took a step back, paused.

And the younger reaper stood opposite him was also silent, so throughout the whole room, you could have heard a pin drop. But, when Kid eventually decided to break the silence, his voice came out slightly pained, yet innocent. "Where's mommy?"

Shinigami-sama gasped quietly, and his expression changed drastically. No longer was he his happy, carefree self. Now, he was a bundle of nerves inside, poorly hidden by a shield of black. And the silence continued, just for a moment. He didn't want to reply, he didn't want to feel the same pain he had suppressed for so long; but he knew he couldn't just keep avoiding the topic. Kid had asked many times before about his mother, but each time, Shinigami-sama had simply pretended he couldn't hear, therefore running away from the issue. But he knew that his son had the right, he knew that he couldn't just keep it because it was hard to talk about...

"Chichi-ue?"

"Hm?" He was snapped back into reality, and eventually sighed deeply, and begun his answer hesitantly. "Your mother, is, a difficult topic for me. So this will only be brief."

The child nodded patiently, little emotion on his face as usual.

"I suppose, I should tell you the truth. It's been a long time now and I've kept it from you."

"Why?" He asked somewhat curiously, impatience dancing in his eyes.

"...She went away. After you were born."

"Where did she go?" He asked. The questions never seemed to end, and the simple look of hope in his eyes wasn't pleasant. Because he knew that, just seconds later, he'd have to watch that fade away. And he of all people hated to see children upset.

But eventually, he forced a saddened reply. "To heaven."

He fell silent, and closed his mouth. He was far too young to understand, but, at least he knew now why she was never around. At least now he would have to ask any more questions. Because he knew in his heart, that his mother was dead.

"I didn't really want to tell you. Not yet." He sighed, a look of regret beginning to coat his features upon seeing Kid's facial expression sober. He hated it, he really did. "But you're mature, maybe you'll understand one day..."

"...Is she happy there?"

He paused, his eyes beginning to water behind the mask. "Yes." He concluded, finally, deciding to satisfy his son with the answer they both wanted. But honestly, he knew that she would be happier with him be her side. She had always hated solitude.

"Then that's okay."

"Hm?" He raised his head in surprise.

"If mommy's happy, that's okay."

The death god smiled. Whether it was forced or not, he wasn't sure, but he did know that things were going to be better. From now on, things could change, and he wouldn't have the constant worry of telling his son that his own mother was lying six feet underground, still and lifeless, and not like the beautiful woman his father had known and had fallen for. Not even like her when she was sleeping. Just another corpse amongst the many others buried in the soil.

"You're taking this surprisingly well..." He commented, tousling his hair before whispering to himself; "Perhaps he really is just that young. And one day he'll be able to understand..."

"If mommy were here, what would she say?"

The reaper took a moment to answer this question.

"Good job."

He smiled.

 **Third chapter! Sorry if that was a bit depressing, but hopefully the next one will be slightly less so (or if not, the one after that). And omg thank you for the reviews and favourites and all that! ^^ it means a lot to me- and thank you for the suggestions also. If you have any ideas, feel free to comment them down below and I may take them into account :D arigatou my fabulous nekos**


	4. Kid's New Obsession

"Today was a long day..." A worn out death God muttered to himself, sighing as he opened the large front door leading to his house once again. He was surprised, however, when he swung open the door to see a completely changed, sparkling house. It was absolutely flawless. Not a single spec of dirt could be seen, not one object out of place- it almost looked surreal it was so unimaginably perfect. He wondered if an interior design expert might have snuck into his home whilst he's been out. He heard quiet humming coming from the kitchen, and poked his head around to see his six year old son, Kid, stood on top of a stool dusting a corner. He had a concentrated expression on his face; an odd sort of satisfaction, perhaps.

"Wow, Kiddo, you've done a lot while I've been out..." He said, still rather shell-shocked.

"Hm?" He calmly turned his head, and noticed the reaper in the doorway. "Oh. I tidied, yes." He replied, then getting back to dusting again.

"I know you don't like mess, but this is extraordinary! How did you manage to get the whole house this perfect? And why?"

He paused, and stepped down from the stool. He seemed somewhat reluctant to say something, possibly anxious, and this also rather confused Shinigami-sama. Why was he getting so hesitant?

"...I wanted the house to be symmetrical."

"Symmetrical?" He murmured in utter bewilderment. Since when had Kid cared about symmetry? He'd never liked mess, nor things being out of place- but why _symmetry_ , of all things?

"So now the house looks pretty."

Shinigami-sama nodded in agreement, still very confused.

"...Is it normal for my child suddenly like symmetry?" He asked curiously, looking over at his red-haired death scythe.

He simply stared back, confused. "It doesn't seem dangerous, but... Symmetry?"

"Yes, one day I just came home and the house was absolutely flawless- he's never liked mess all that much, but he's never gone to that extreme... The 'worst' he's done is wanting to throw away a rather expensive glass of mine due to a small crack." He remarked, looking out to the many cross foundations in the distance, scattered across the vast area of land. "Perhaps it's just a phase."

"It most likely will be." Spirit agreed.

"Hm..."

However, after months, Kid only got worse. He became less tolerable every day, and for once Shinigami-sama's lenient personality was a good trait to have as a parent. Not only had he started wanting to perfect the things around him, but he even started getting upset if he couldn't... It was ridiculous. And, after a while, Shinigami-sama finally sat him down to get to the bottom of it.

"Kid." He begun, facing the child opposite him. The fact that he wasn't calling him by his usual friendly nickname, 'Kiddo', was a strong enough hint for Kid to know he was serious. Not quite as serious as most would be, but for him it was certainly rather stern.

"Can we talk about something?" He questioned, his tone softer.

The young reaper nodded, and dangled his legs off the edge of the armchair.

"I know you like symmetry, and that's okay, but this is getting out of hand."

"B-But it's-"

"No buts. I want to know why."

He fell silent, and his eyes shifted downwards to the floor. His quiet reply, more of a mumble, came out slightly harsher than intended. "I don't want to tell you."

"I'm not angry." He said reassuringly, "I just want to know why."

Kid sighed quietly, and grabbed the cushion from the floor, clutching it to his chest. His little fingers dug into the soft fabric sharply. "I don't like the stripes in my hair. I thought if I couldn't be symmetrical, the things around me could at least be.."

He sighed, partially in relief, and partially in a why-didn't-I-guess sort of way. "Oh Kid..."

He looked ahead again, and upon seeing his son once again lying on the floor in despair, sighed.

"I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage... Filthy reaper scum..." He moaned, a few blue lines wavering by his head. "You're probably embrassed to have me as a son..."

"It's okay." He said after clearing his throat, slightly tired of this whole sketch.

"I'm an embarrassment to all things symmetrical..." He whined. He then started sobbing pathetically, as he often did whenever the stripes were mentioned. Even worse if they were mentioned by _he_ himself.

"It's alright Kiddo." He sighed, pulling his six-year in for a hug. "I'm here."


	5. Death Scythe's Daughter

It was a normal day for Death The Kid. Or, evening, to be more precise. Lately, he had been feeling slightly lonely- not that he chose to say anything of course- because he never got to see his father anymore. Most days it was just Kid alone, left to his own devices; which was usually tidying, reading, and from time to time drawing. Life had become rather dull, feeling incomplete, empty somehow. And he longed for it to be meaningful again. There was a feeling inside which was slowly taking over him, a feeling of emptiness- he wasn't exactly depressed, although wasn't always as cheerful as he once was. And so, he had decided to take a brief walk to try and get his mind off it. But then, only a minute ago, it had started to rain. And that rain soon turned into a downpour.

He sighed, and began to pick up the pace a little. Luckily he was only a couple of minutes away from the house, although Kid of all people disliked rain, and so he was rather eager to get home. _'Rain ruins every effort one might have put into looking symmetrical'_ , was what he said. As expected of Kid really.

However, as he was looking down at the cobbled stone beneath his feet, he apparently hadn't looked where he was going and accidentally walked straight into a random stranger, also unfortunate enough to be out in this weather.

"I apologise, it was an accident..." He said, looking up as he did. He saw in front of him a girl, possibly his age (which was now eleven and a quarter), with dirty blonde hair in thin pigtails now draped over her shoulders. Her clear green eyes sparkled in the rain, somehow making the gloomy weather around appear less depressing than it had seemed. And, Kid wasn't sure why, but she looked oddly familiar... Yet he knew for a fact he hadn't met her once in his whole life.

"That's alright..." She mumbled uncomfortably. Her legs must have been cold, with only that skirt on... Kid was cold, and he was wearing a full tux. And so, choosing to do the right thing, he politely asked if she was alright.

"Hm? I'm fine, just... cold..." She answered, slightly taken aback but in too foul a mood to react strongly. "And my house is really far away..."

"Don't you have someone you can call?"

"...My dad _would_ be taking me home, but..." She replied hesitantly.

"You could stay at mine until the storm dies down, if you wanted. My house is just around the corner."

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to brighten up at this offer, and she raised her eyebrows in alacrity. "If it's no trouble... Then yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kid replied calmly, the usual expression on his face as he continued walking, now followed by this girl he'd just met.

"Where do you live?"

"Just around here, after this turn." He told her, eventually arriving at Gallow's Manor once again.

"Wow... It's so huge..."

Kid beamed before unlocking the door. It had been a while since he'd had any visitors, and certainly any of around his age. So it was a nice change for once, to come home with somebody else.

As Maka entered the house, she looked around in awe. It was so large, yet so precisely arranged and perfect- and oddly symmetrical. It almost looked unnaturally sparkly.

"Wooaah..." She said quietly, gaping at the house she was entering. "It's so... so tidy... And symmetrical..."

A sudden glint of hope became evident in Kid's eyes, as he held his fingers together and looked straight at the girl opposite. "You like symmetry?"

She looked slightly confused. "No, I was just commenting... I don't hate it or anything, I-"

"I see." He answered, returning back to his usual emotionless self.

"A-Ah, I never introduced myself, did I?" She suddenly exclaimed in realisation, disappointed in herself. "I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you."

"Death The Kid- are you by chance related to-"

"Death The Kid?" She repeated curiously. "What's that, a nickname or something?"

"Oh, no... My Chichi- _father_ is Lord Death, and so I was somewhat named after him. But you can call me Kid."

"Ohh." She nodded. "Well that explains the massive house, I guess... Anyway, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you were related to Spirit Albarn?" He asked, knowing briefly of his fathe having done some work with him in the past. And, he presumed they still did work together, but since his father wasn't exactly around much anymore, he couldn't be sure.

"Annoyingly, yes..." She answered with a groan, turning her head.

"He's my 'father'. But I refuse to call him that. He's hardly one."

"Why?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "...you would understand. My parents got divorced recently thanks to him, so..."

"I see." He nodded.

"Bastard. He's always finding someone new to hook up with..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Must be even weirder having Lord Death as a father, though..."

"It's difficult. I don't see him often, or at all, really.."

"Don't you have a mother around or something?"

His face flickered with sadness for a split second, and so he tried to suppress it as he quietly replied; "she died before I was old enough to remember."

"Oh." She said, sympathetically. "Sorry."

And for the whole storm, they continued to get to know eachother. Maka luckily didn't discover Kid's extreme OCD trait, although they both found certain new things out about eachother. And, as Maka eventually left, she said something which cheered him up just a little.

"I'll visit you soon, Kid."


	6. Death The Cat

Kid straightened his hair once again, and walked up to the huge, symmetrical heaven that was his house. It was a normal day; he'd gone out with his one friend, Maka, to get a drink in town, as he always did on a Saturday, and the weather was sunny as usual... Nothing was different. Just the same cycle called life, going round and round. Since Maka had come into it just a month ago, however, it had been less tedious and appeared to have more of a purpose... He still had a few small issues of his own, personal issues, but mainly his life wasn't too bad. It wasn't as awful as it could be.

He came to a sharp halt at the large double doors, and was about to push them open; but he then noticed something. There was a note taped to his door, unmistakably his father's handwriting. His eyebrows raised a fraction, expression still calm and somewhat bored, and he removed the note from the door to read.

 _'I got you a present, Kiddo, I hope you like it!'_

Kid immediately opened the door in curiosity as to what this present was. Or, more accurately, how symmetrical it was.

But when he saw what it was, his golden eyes widened in shock.

"A cat?" He said loudly, as the doors closed behind him. He stared down at the large cage in front of him, and suddenly frowned upon realising why his father had got him this. A few days earlier, he had finally confronted his father about how he got lonely, relieving him of that stressful burden slightly- and, though he apologised, he explained how there was nothing he could do. Kid already knew this, and as usual his father wouldn't provide him with any useful information... But, was this cat really just a pathetic apology?

He groaned quietly, and took a deep breath. This cat wasn't exactly anything special, not anymore. It was just a bad attempt at an apology.

Bending down in front of the cage, Kid sighed, and removed the blanket half-concealing the feline below. But, when he did, he came face to face with possibly the tiniest, most adorable kitten he could ever imagine. Even Kid couldn't prevent a smile creeping up his lips. His gaze softened slightly, although this was only for a split second, before he immediately went back to frowning. It was cute, and it was perfectly symmetrical- so, he shouldn't have had a problem with it- but it was still no excuse for his father never being there for him. Sometimes Kid wondered why he'd ever wanted to be a parent at all, if he couldn't even be around him... But, he'd learned to ignore this over the years, and simply try to adapt. This was life as Death's son.

Tossing this thought aside, he let the cat out of the cage, and allowed it to walk out, long white tail swishing behind. It's big, blue eyes were looking up at Kid, and the long, light fur spread out around the cat's face like a lion's mane, somehow made the kitten's face look smaller and cuter.

He seemed to want something, although seeing as Kid had never had much experience with cats, he wasn't entirely sure of what this was. Nor did he know why the cat had suddenly meowed.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, yet quietly, as if not to startle it. Obviously, he received no reply, and so he decided to simply feed it instead with a packet of biscuits by the cage.

He somewhat hesitantly held his hand out, a generous amount of small biscuits rested on his palm, and let the kitten eat from his hand. All that was running through his mind was, 'I'll need to wash my hands after this...'

And so, though the first encounter wasn't the best, the cat (who Kid had eventually decided to name Death The Cat) later became a slightly bigger part of Kid's life. At first, he'd strongly disliked it, but as the weeks went by his hatred towards it weakened. And, eventually, he grew fonder of it. So he wasn't entirely alone now... But for what was next to come he'd wish he was.

 **Cliffhanger sort of..! Yeah sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but I sort of felt like Kid is a cat person and I wanted to put that in. I dunno if he'd call it Death The Cat (don't ask) but he seems like he'd have a cat, ish... As usual, thanks for the reviews and etc, it means a lot to me- and also feel free to comment any ideas you have, and I'll do my best to include them! Awkward Neko out ^^**


	7. Harm

**WARNING: this chapter will contain violence.**

It had finally happened. Kid had started going to school, at the age of eleven, having been homeschooled for the previous nine years of his life.

He'd only spent one week at his new school- just an ordinary place, nothing particularly special about it- and, although he wasn't the best at socialising and hadn't the slightest interest many of the subjects (possibly influenced by the teaching he'd had being mostly about 'reaper things'), he could have been doing worse. Nothing bad had happened, he was managing to do well in most classes, the school hasn't been too disturbingly asymmetrical... Apart from one incident, in which a teacher had missed a spot of pen on the board, and they didn't seem to notice this until Kid politely pointed it out. And the lockers being open, or the chairs not properly tucked in, or that one time when a student hadn't tucked in one half of their shirt and he'd struggled to refrain from mentioning it... Actually, there had been quite a few incidents. No, a few was an understatement- Kid had felt rather horrified with some circumstances he had been in. He wasn't used to not being able to do anything- at home, if something had been off, all he'd have had to do was simply go and correct it, but at school then it wasn't always polite to do so. He hadn't quite adjusted to the school and its rules just yet.

However, it seems that a few people had noticed this odd habit of Kid's, to correct and perfect everything around him- it certainly had made him known in the class, for good or bad Kid didn't know. And this factor, combined with his height, the lines in his hair, and his wealth occasionally caused a few kids to (lightly) tease him. However, Kid wasn't particularly bothered- he chose to do the mature thing and ignore it. But, as time went by, the teasing only became more severe, and eventually it got to the stage of bullying. Kid didn't believe what any of the others said, and he certainly wasn't going to let it get to him; however, with every new note thrown at him in class, every new mean nickname they came up with, it became harder. And one day, after school, it all became too much.

"Look it's that symmetry weirdo!" A tall boy teased, laughing as he knocked Kid on the back of the head. His friends called out various insults, and egged him on, one of them suddenly shouting out, 'mess him up!'

A surge of worry immediately ran through Kid's brain, and he turned his head around in search of a gap between someone, an exit. However, he could hear the boys starting to cruelly chant, 'mess him up!', and so he quickly started to panic.

"Tch... Whatever you say!" He declared looking back to Kid. The cheers were silenced. He rolled his sleeves up as a smirk stretched across his lips, and his eyes seemed to glint a shade of red, his gaze alone frightening enough. Kid desperately tried to escape, swiftly ducking under the circle of boys; although just at that moment, someone stuck their leg out in front of him. He fell to the floor, his bag spinning across the slippery floor of the classroom, and a boot was wedged in between his shoulders before he could even think about getting up.

"I'd appreciate it if you could leave me alone!" He demanded, turning his head to face the boys looming above him. However, they just laughed, and the foot was further pressed into his back.

"I don't think so." The boy snickered, then swiftly digging his foot into Kid's side, hard. His friends cheered him on, and a couple of them laughed.

Kid however hadn't been prepared for this sudden attack, and had only just prevented a scream from escaping his lips. Tears had gathered in the corner of one eye, though he had tried desperately to force them back. And after that, the kicks continued, becoming more painful as time went on. The bullies shouted insults at him, and laughed at his pain, and kept kicking until he wasn't able to get up, blood ruining his clothes. And for the first time, Kid actually started to believe their insults; he wished that he were dead. That's what they all wanted, wasn't it? His father would be too busy to care, his classmates probably wouldn't even notice he was gone... The only people who might be disappointed was the bullies, as they'd have to find a new punchbag. Would anyone really care?

A boy suddenly bent down, and smoothly pulled off the lid of a permanent marker. Kid didn't even notice when he started writing on his face, he was so beaten up, so weak. His eyes were half-open, and his consciousness constantly wavered; but as his vision clouded over he suddenly heard a voice being suffocated. The voice in his head telling him to 'fight back'.


	8. Comfort

Dark clouds loomed outside. Equally dark letters, drawn in by the bullies from earlier, spelt out the word 'FREAK' on Kid's forehead, aswell as a variety of other asymmetrical drawings scattered across one cheek. And these letters soon blended together to make a wet, watery mess as he slowly dried them off with a sponge. Every wound on his body still hurt, and the pain just didn't seem to go away; even after the event had happened, the pain still lingered. Both inside and outside, it was agony.

He took a deep breath, and ran his finger over the plaster on the left side of his face, which was doing a poor job at covering the large gash down the side of his face. He hated the bruises, all of the wounds... Now he was completely asymmetrical, and it was their fault. But for once, that wasn't his main concern at the moment. In fact, he wasn't concerned about anything; he was just depressed. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped his eyes on his wrists.

"I'm nothing but shrivelled-up scum." He whispered to himself, the salty liquid falling down onto the sink. He hopelessly sunk down against the door, crying into his hands quietly. And he didn't even notice the doorbell ring, all he heard was voices going around in his head, countless insults and remarks that he knew were just fact.

After receiving no reply, the person outside the door let themselves in, and this time, Kid did notice the door open. He quickly scrambled backwards, looking for the bathroom lock, and immediately turned it back to lock the door. The hot tears running down his face stung his cheeks, and since his wounds were still sensitive, this caused some discomfort. A familiar voice called his name, and he suddenly realised who it was. But why was it, on the one rare occasion he visits, it just had to be this one?

Kid pressed his knees up to his chest, and bit his lip trying to contain the tears. He heard his name called again, and rested his head on his knees, trying to see if he'd go away. He tried to silence his cries, although wasn't quite able to, and it seems this made him heard.

"Kid?" The same voice called, tone slightly worried and quieter than usual. "Are you in there?"

Kid sniffed, and couldn't quite make himself answer. He couldn't suppress the sadness anymore.

"Kiddo what's wrong? Can you come out here?"

He sniffed. "Go away. N-Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"I'm your father. I know when you're unhappy, Kiddo. I haven't heard from you in a while and I wasn't sure why. We can talk about it, if you'll open the door..."

"You'd only be embarrassed. I'm a pathetic worthless excuse for a son and all you'd be is disappointed."

"That's not true! I love you Kid. There hasn't been a single moment when I haven't." He said, a loving yet defensive tone in his voice. "Now come on, we can't talk about anything if you don't come out."

Kid eventually unlocked the bathroom door, after having cleaned off his face, and hesitantly walked out.

"What happened?" Shinigami-sama asked, suddenly very disquieted. "Did you... get into a fight, or something?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." He replied solemnly, a shadow hiding the golden orbs stained with tears. His last-minute plan had been to make up an excuse, to cover up the regretful truth, although he was in so depressed a mood now he didn't even want to discuss it.

Shinigami-sama's mask was off, and Kid could see the upset in his eyes, his worried expression. All he wanted was to simply know why his son had come home crying, beat up and unwilling to talk about the matter; he hated seeing his little Kiddo-kun upset. But this was more than upsetting, this was worrying, and he felt more than a desire to know.

"...Who did this?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He answered, eyes watering up again.

"Was it at school?"

He stayed silent, and his attempts to suppress tears became weaker. Countless unwanted memories swum around in his head when he closed his eyes, streaming in like a flood, and the tears trickling down his face gradually became uncontrollable. He buried his face in his hands and fell down to sit on the bed behind him, head on his lap.

"I'm nothing but worthless scum... They were right to do it..."

"Don't say things like that Kiddo-"

"Ever since this all started, I deserved it..."

"What started?"

"They bullied me." He replied, forcing himself to stop crying.

Shinigami-sama was rather shocked, both at the fact that his (reaper) son was getting bullied, and secondly because he hadn't told him about it. And so, seeing the best thing to do, he simply stood in front of Kid, and reached his arms out. Kid looked up, slightly surprised. But he then tightly held onto his father, having gotten the prompt, and felt the cold tears running down his face as he sobbed into his father's chest.

"It's alright." The reaper whispered, stroking his head softly, watching the sanzu lines in Kid's hair move with his hand. "I'm here."

 **And finished... Sorry if it took a while (for this series) to come out ^^ and, if Kid is slightly OOC in this fic, just remember that this is Kid when he is slightly younger, so if you thought this whole chapter was just completely OOC, that's probably why. As usual, thank you for all the favs, reviews, I love you all etc- Awkward Neko out :3**


	9. Love

**Omg I am so sorry for not posting in so long... But I have been super busy with so much other stuff lately and had a HUGE case of writer's block in December- soz- but yeah pls forgive me and if you're still here you are an actual saint. (Still it's not all bad, been working on another fanfic atm, so Hetalia fans please check that out when it arrives soon!)~ Also another note about this chapter. I know some people are going to be annoyed at this but just look back at the series and you'll see why I imply what I do- I mean look at some of Kid's reactions to** ** _certain_** **situations and compare them to other guys' reactions. You might see what I mean, you might not, but just remember this is only my opinion so chill 3 anyway enjoy, fav, review if you liked, pece**

"Hey Kid?" Maka suddenly asked, sat down under an old oak tree next to her friend. It was a nice day, for once, and so she had spontaneously offered they went out somewhere. Kid had said yes, of course, having not seen Maka in a while, and in need of some cheering up- however, he'd noticed recently that she had been acting strangely subdued. She had tried not to let it show, but having known Maka for a few years now, he had easily noticed that she was acting different around him. But the reason for this he had been struggling to work out in his mind, ever since she turned up at his front door earlier that morn.

He nodded in response to show he was listening, wondering what she might have to ask.

"I, uh... I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but what are those bruises on your face from?" She questioned curiously, causing Kid to internally panic. However, he suppressed it, and did a good job of hiding his feelings from her. As he usually did.

"Nothing, just an accident." He replied briefly, his words slightly shaky. "Don't worry for me."

"But you never-"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." He added more sternly, sounding unintentionally curt in his tone.

Worry showed subtly on Maka's features.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, almost in annoyance, due to her constant questions coming at him one after another. Why did she suddenly care so much?

"Okay, just making sure, I was just-"

"Why do you suddenly care so much, anyway?" He asked, turning his head to face hers, and seeing a bead of sweat forming on her face. But it was a moment before she replied, and when she did Kid immediately leaned in to listen, curious.

"I... If I tell you, you promise not to freak out or anything?" She asked, suddenly rather shy, her attempts at hiding her feeing poor as shown from the subtle blush appearing on her cheeks.

Kid cocked his head, in a questioning sort of manner, but nodded and looked across at his friend in anticipation.

"I... I love you, alright..." She finally mumbled, gaze averted downwards at the ground.

Kid let out a small gasp in shock, surprised. However, he was surprised at two things. Most people in this situation would ask Maka out on a date, hold her hand, maybe kiss her if they were really confident; or if they didn't have feelings for her they would politely let her know of this fact... But, Kid didn't feel that any of these actions could possibly be appropriate. He knew that he didn't love Maka, not in _that_ sort of way, but it was different- like his mind was telling him that he wasn't actually meant to. It seemed strange to him, in an odd sort of way as if it... like it couldn't happen. But not because he didn't like her, there was something else.

"H-Hey!" She suddenly looked up, blushing, "you're meant to say something!"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry, I trailed off..."

"...So... Now I've said it..." She began nervously, biting her lip. "...Will you go out with me?"

Kid stayed silent for a moment. What was persuading him that it was so... wrong? What part of his mind seemed to hate this idea so much? Why couldn't he just politely decline, why did he have to turn this into such a massive deal?

"...I'm not sure what to say, Maka." He eventually replied, quietly, as if not to allow emotion to slip through his words. "I don't have a lot of experience in love. I've never had a crush on anyone, never had a girlfriend... I don't know if-"

"I-It doesn't matter! We've known each other for ages, we're thirteen! I've had the biggest crush on you ever for a really long time and I guess sorry for not telling you, but..." Her voice suddenly became quieter. "I got scared you'd turn me down, so I didn't say anything. Sorry."

"That's alright..." He sighed. However, he then decided that if she really did feel this strongly for him, and for that long, she at least deserved the truth. Making up some lie like, 'I'm not ready yet' wasn't how he wanted to tell her, how he wanted to treat her. She deserved to know.

"...I suppose I should tell you the truth..."

"Huh?" She looked over at him, head still rested on her knees.

He stayed silent for a moment, breathing deeply before attempting to explain it. "I don't know what it is. But it feels like my mind doesn't _want_ me to date you. Not because you'd be a bad girlfriend, or because I don't like you, it's something else. And I don't know what. I'm sorry Maka, it's just, I don't know- it feels wrong.

"...Oh." She let out a somewhat saddened sigh.

"But we can still be friends." He looked over at her, a small smile on his lips, suddenly feeling guilty for making her upset.

"I know... I'm being a baby..."

"It's alright." He reassured her, in the usual posh sort of tone he had, making Maka feel a little less disappointed, and even go as far as to smile meekly.

"As long as we're still friends." She replied. "Still, explain to me this feeling. I'm confused."

"So am I. I can't exactly do much in the way of an explanation, but it's just... It's not about you Maka. I feel like it's a whole group of people my mind's turning down. It just feels wrong..."

The pair of teenagers were silent for a moment, sat down, feeling the breeze run across the grassy hill surrounding them. However, Maka decided to break this silence after a while, a light chuckle in her tone.

"...I think I know why. Honestly I should have seen this earlier... I'm an idiot sometimes..."

"What?" Kid asked, brow furrowed slightly in what seemed like concern.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna wait for you to figure it out." She smiled back at Kid, no longer angry in the slightest. "Tell me when you do."


	10. The Thompson Sisters' First Appearance

**I AM BACK my fetus-loving friends! (Wait, you didn't know I'm still alive? I don't blame you xD) ...I am sorry it took me so long. I just ran head-first into the hugest writer's block imaginable- but then I had an idea about Liz and Patty- even if it is as scarce as the second coming of Jesus, don't worry I will be continuing this fic. Just probably more slowly~ so if you're still around, don't go! : and if I get lots of reviews and people like it, just maybe I'll update quicker ;D**

It was a cold, bleak sort of day, and as he walked down the cobbled street Kid shivered. Freezing old air hit his fresh wounds- just a few, this time from having been knocked onto the ground by a clump of taller students just after school had ended- and so he increased his pace. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, as Maka said she'd had big news to tell him- he'd agreed to phone as soon as he arrived back in the safety of his mansion. What this news was however, he didn't know. He'd only received a text a couple of hours ago after lunch, and so this caused him to ponder what she had to tell him so desperately.

Musing, he looked around the street, up and down the buildings surrounding his path. There was no noise however, simply the wind blowing through the street, and his own footsteps resonating through the ground. No other people, only himself- or so he had originally thought. Because before he could look up again, he suddenly felt himself being pressed against the wall of a building, and a gun threateningly aimed at his throat. This sudden action first caused him to gasp, heart suddenly beating frantically, but then look up to see a tall, blonde female looking straight at him. Her thin, somewhat angered eyes and intimidating expression caused him to suddenly want to run away, and the gun at his throat was only pushed further, until she suddenly spoke in a harsh tone.

"Gimme all you got." She demanded, eyes fixed on his blazer pocket. Her voice was lower than expected, with a rough sort of grit to it.

However, Kid reached into his pocket, and calmly pulled out a small bag. He deliberately hesitated, however, keeping his hand in his pocket for a few seconds before presenting the bag.

The female who was hunched over him suddenly looked surprised. And before he had time to undo the bag, he heard another voice coming from the gun.

"He's just giving it to us?" The voice murmured- higher than the other blonde's, however not much less threatening. "Has he not heard of the Thompson sisters at all?"

"...You know who we are, right little rich kid?" The gun-wielding female asked, now looking up into his eyes again. However when she did, she suddenly felt rather confused. For his hand had stopped moving, and instead he was staring at the gun pointed towards his throat. However it wasn't a look of fear, or realization- more... wonder.

"You're twin pistols?" He questioned.

"No use using distraction techniques." She fiercely told him, pressing him harder into the wall.

"Astounding..."

"What's so amazing, you never seen two people as two weapons before?" She nonchalantly questioned. Kid remained silent for a moment before answering, though.

"I would give you anything you could ever want."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you anything you want-I'll give you a mansion to stay in, expensive clothes, more deathbucks than you can count- just let me be your meister."

"...Sorry kid." She eventually replied with a glare. "We don't take bribes."

"Please. I beg of you." He pleaded, suddenly gazing across at her sincerely. "I can promise you anything-"

"How can I sum it up to you?" She asked, a certain grit now more heavily running through her words. "It's a no."

There was a silence, and she snatched the small bag from Kid's hands in this moment.

"Patty, check this has money." She ordered, and the twin pistol in her hands transformed into human form to peer into the small bag of money. Sure enough, there was a decent amount of Deathbucks in it, so she stuffed it in her pocket and started to walk away with this, whistling a simple tune as she disappeared into the distance.

The taller blonde released her grip on Kid then, and gave him one final glance before she departed down the streets, quickly leaving the reaper's field of vision.


End file.
